


First Meeting

by kirbylovesyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbylovesyou/pseuds/kirbylovesyou
Summary: trevor and jun meet for the first time ohhoho





	First Meeting

“No, no, no! You all are useless. None of you are the right one, the most compatible!” Trevor lashed out, scowling at a couple of students that stood in front of him. He then crossed his arms and huffed, “When will I get to find the perfect weapon? I thought this academy was supposed to help me yet I’m wasting time the longer I’m here-“

Before Trevor could finish his sentence the teacher stopped him mid-rant. The entire class got quiet, a few murmurs and whispers were left here and there. Trevor glared at the audacity the teacher had, stopping him like that when he thought he was spewing some facts.

“Now now Trevor,” she began, “That’s enough from you. You’ll find your partner soon, you just have to be patient and give these lovely students a chance.” She then ushered the students picked to partner up with him back to their seats.

The class erupted in more whispers, many words that were not so nice were being spread about the blonde boy. He ignored it like he always did, already used to this exact scenario. Being treated unfairly when he was younger did some wonders to his personality, no words could damage him now. Trevor could only scoff at what she said and disregarded it, waving his hands dismissively. “Yeah yeah, whatever. That just won’t cut it. I plan to rule this world one day. I have no need for people that can’t handle my soul wavelength, it just proves to me that they’re too weak.” He says in reply, giving one last glare to the class and made his way out. The teacher could only sigh at his behavior, praying that he’d be able to find someone one day that could handle his temper and attitude. She turned back to the students and announced that class is dismissed. He was definitely going to get some points deducted for this, but what could she do? It was the academy’s rules.

Not even a second after he left a student rushed past him, dark indigo hair catching his eye for a split second before he ignored it and continued his way out.

He stomped along the corridor with a frown on his face even deeper than before. The aura he gave off was incredibly scary and students who were passing by immediately got out of his way like frightened animals. His mind was racing, full of thoughts, anger bubbling up inside him. How could she say that? Finding a partner was supposed to be easy, yet not a single one of those students were compatible enough with him.

“Weak, weak, weak! They’re all so puny and worthless. Not up to my standards at all!” he mumbled angrily to himself. Eventually he found himself outside of the academy, right by the entrance, and he heaved a sigh. “This day can’t possibly get any worse, can it? Gah, I should just take my mind off it and search again tomorrow.” He murmured once more, beginning to walk in a random direction that lead to a shopping area. A snack might be the way to lighten his mood. All the shops that were aligned to his left and right were bustling with customers. The high energy almost gave him a migraine and he instantly regretted coming here. Still, he managed to find a quiet cafe and decided to relax there for a while before returning home. 

* * *

Hours have passed in the blink of an eye, the sky was now soaked in a rich purple hue which dissolved into a pale orange. Trevor had long left the cafe and began wandering around the district, enjoying the atmosphere even more now that people had left and went home. It was calm, for once he felt at peace.

That is until he heard a large explosion blast throughout the area.

Immediately he looked behind him, his attention focusing on whatever could have caused it. A large shadowy figure burst out of a broken down building, the debris flying towards civilians down below. His eyes grew wide and his heart began to race, what the hell was a creature like that doing here? He cursed at himself, wishing he could help stop this monster but he was too far away and had no weapon. The feeling of futility engulfed him but he tried to push past it and began running towards the crime scene. Being a meister has its perks, for one you are much more physically fit compared to a normal person, so Trevor ran at full speed without losing his breath. 

Soon enough, he arrived at the collapsed building, watching everyone run and scream away in fear. More and more explosions could be heard but fainter, the monster was continuously destroying buildings one after another. Trevor felt so powerless at this very moment, he wanted nothing more than to behead the thing behind all this. Again he ran towards the direction of the explosive noises, ignoring the call of the authorities for him to stay back. This could tarnish his ranking in the academy if they knew he dabbled in business that was not his own, but Trevor couldn’t take not being able to help so he continued to run. He found himself in an alleyway that was almost destroyed by the creature, it was barely holding itself together and crumbling away.

“Damnit, where did it go? I don’t hear the explosions-“ he was once again interrupted when the very thing he wanted to kill appeared right before him, cornering him into the alleyway. Trevor’s heart almost stopped, this was the first time he was face to face with such a horrible beast, the one thing students were taught to kill at the academy...

A kishin.

Despite his fear he mustered up the courage to taunt it. “Filthy little shit! I’ll end every single one of you kishin once I get my hands on a good weapon-!” Just then it brought down a huge claw, barely grazing his cheek but the impact pushed him back against the wall. He coughed and sputtered, but he didn’t give up. “Is that all you got? I’ll rule this world, and you included! Cmon, bastard! Show me what you’re made of!”

“Hey! No, look at me instead!” a second voice yelled from behind. “I’m much more tastier than that guy! Come and get it!” As Trevor cranes his neck to see who it is, he was surprised to know it came from the very student that he passed by when he left class. His indigo hair was still as bright as ever, capturing the attention of the kishin. Trevor blinked a couple times, dumbfounded to see that a fellow student found himself in the same place as him. He was secretly glad though, he had a chance of survival, hell he was even willing to put up with the guy as long as he fought well.

The kishin reacted to his yelling by flinging some debris from the alleyway, to which the other luckily dodged as he was far away enough. Trevor got up from his position, his strength slowly returning as he felt his soul resonate within. It was reacting to the other boy, calling out and reaching to him. He knew instantly at this moment that the other was a weapon and he felt his own feet take control over him as he ran towards the boy. It was if time had been stopped and the only two moving beings in the world was Trevor and this unnamed student as he got closer and closer to him.

“You! Be my weapon!” was all he said for the boy to comply. Trevor held out his hand and grabbed onto the his, gripping tightly. The transformation was quick and effortless. Now he could see what exactly he was holding - a scythe. The blade was a beautiful color that matched the other boy’s hair perfectly, it was sharp and designed quite differently to a regular scythe. It glistened against the last remaining evening sunlight before the sky turned dark, casting a shadow over the entire city. Twirling the scythe around, he developed a newfound admiration for the other.

He really was a gorgeous weapon.

The last remaining bit of light provided by streetlamps were immediately crushed by the kishin, it hissed and howled at the two boys in fury. Trevor snapped out of his trance and looked at the kishin, eyes narrowed down but a toothy grin spread across his face.

“Now you’re gonna pay.“

He leapt off the ground and swung the blade right across the kishin’s chest, slashing it open as black liquid splattered out and messed up his clothes. Trevor landed and rolled to the side to avoid the kishin falling over, but he knew that wasn’t enough to kill it. As if on cue, it let out a horrifying screech and got back on its feet rather quickly, throwing its hands around wildly trying to grab Trevor. 

“Woah there big fella, you just ruined this perfectly good outfit of mine, so I’m gonna have to make you pay double for that!” He shouted at it, running towards the kishin whilst dodging its flailing arms. He began slashing at it over and over, black liquid spilling out and covering the scythe’s blade in it. Trevor could hear a voice in his head saying to ‘chill out man!’ which made him snicker. He jumped back when the kishin lunged at him and ducked, running the blade clean across its legs to slice them off. Even more blood spurted out and the kishin fell to the ground with a loud thud, groaning and whimpering in pain. It did not stop Trevor though, and he attempted to behead the beast just as he promised.

Then, their souls began to glow.

Trevor could feel it, their wavelengths growing stronger and stronger, amplifying by the minute. A bright, blinding light surrounded him as he swung the scythe down to behead the kishin. The scythe had changed form, the size of the blade increased two fold and was colored much differently. It was almost holographic and radiated a gorgeous light around the edges.

“Soul resonance!”

And with that, the kishin’s head was slashed right off, rolling down to the ground and slowly disintegrating. Trevor landed gracefully, twirling the scythe around once more before resting it on his shoulder. He looked back and grinned at his work, proud that he took care of the thing as quick as that. He then let the boy transformed back to his human form, watching as he stumbled a bit in front of him. The glowing red soul emerged from the decaying body of the kishin, quite vibrant coming from a bloodthirsty creature. Trevor saw the boy grab the soul and consumed it, knowing that doing so might totally be illegal but who cares.

“Woah, dude, you’re crazy good! But uh, did we have to use our special move like that so soon? That thing was as good as dead with the first cut you gave-“ the guy began to ramble, making Trevor chuckle in response. He studied his appearance better this time, fully taking it in. The guy was much taller than he expected, around 6 feet at least. Quite handsome too.

Wait, what?

He shook those thoughts away and decided to properly introduce himself. “Thanks. You’re not bad yourself. I’m Trevor by the way, you?” he said.

“Jun. Nice to meet you.” he replied and held out his hand for him to shake, which he did.

“Y’know, I’ve never used a weapon quite like you in my life... we even soul resonated on the first try. You’re truly something alright, Jun. What do you say? Wanna be my weapon?” Trevor says with a serious look on his face. 

Jun smiled at that, wanting nothing more than a meister to finally wield him. “Duh, of course! Who else can pull that off on the first try, especially when we never even met before. Didn't you already ask that though?”

“Then that - oi, shut up! Or else I take it back!” Trevor glared at Jun although it was less scary than usual. The purplette just laughed in response and threw an arm around Trevor, bringing him close.

“I’m just teasing~ Glad to be working with ya, pardner.”

“... Yeah, whatever...” a small smile could be seen on Trevor’s face as he said that.

**Author's Note:**

> purplette bc brunette hhaha get it? no? ok


End file.
